


T-Shirts

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clothing, Conventions, F/M, Funny, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) has a con tradition with showing off new t-shirts. And this year, it’s making Jensen nervous.





	T-Shirts

As long as anyone on the cast could remember, it was always a big deal at cons to see what shirt (Y/n) would be wearing. It almost became like a tradition to unveil her shirts every day at the first panel. There were Tumblr blogs dedicated to it, and stores on Etsy that sold them. For the con that was Halloween weekend, when all the cast showed up dressed up as each other, she kept doing the t-shirts, but also got fake tattoos, a kilt, and a blue Mohawk to look like Boaz Priestly. (About six people dressed up as Jensen for Halloween that year.)

Normally, (Y/n) would show off her shirts to Jensen before the con. But this year, she only showed him two of them.

“What about the third one?” Jensen asked.

“What do you mean?” She asked, playing coy.

“IT’s three days. You only have two shirts.” Jensen said. (Y/n) shrugged.

“Huh? Guess I forgot one. That’s just…that’s just too bad.” She said with a laugh. Jensen stared her down.

“Why won’t you show me your third one?” He asked.

“I don’t have one.” She laughed. She quickly zipped up her bag. “Come on, it’s time to go!”

****

The first two days of the con went great. Everyone loved her funky shirts and Jensen was enjoying himself. But the third day. He should’ve known something wrong was going to happen when he woke up and she wasn’t in their room. He checked his phone first and saw that she was going to breakfast with Misha and she would see him at the panels and photo ops. So Jensen went about his morning, getting his own breakfast, showering, and everything else he normally did. He made his way towards where the other cast members were, waiting for the con to be opened for the day by Rich and Rob. He, Jared, and (Y/n) had a photo op while a panel went on.

“We have a special guest to help us open the final day of the panel!” Rich said. (Y/n) came out onto the stage, wrapped in her jacket. The crowd cheered loudly. “Well, (Y/n), aren’t you a little hot in that jacket?”

“Are you asking her to jacket off Rich?” Rob asked.

“I think that’s Jensen’s job.” Rich laughed. As did the crowd.

“Well, maybe I should jacket off.” (Y/n) said. She slowly pulled her jacket off while the drums behind her were played.

And the showed off her day three t-shirt, getting a laugh from the crowd, Rich, and Rob.

It was a black shirt with a picture of a billboard from India on it. The billboard had two pictures of Jensen on it, one where he was balding and one with a full head of hair. She had seen it on the internet and had to have it. And when better to show it off.

****

“Why?” Jensen asked at (Y/n) met him for the photos.

“What?” She asked. He pointed down at the shirt.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m on the search for an embarrassing one of Jared.” She laughed.

“Won’t be hard.” Rich commented as he walked by, making her laugh more. Jensen just shook his head as they joined Jared for the photo shoots.

And every picture had that damn shirt in it.


End file.
